Pegboard Nerds
Pegboard Nerds are a Danish/Norwegian duo made up of Danish Michael Parsberg and Norwegian Alexander Odden. They have produced and released various types of EDM through Monstercat and are currently active. Odden and Parsberg met for the first time in 2005 and formed the group. The name "Pegboard Nerds" is an anagram of Odden and Parsberg. They are currently the artists with the most releases on Monstercat, with their debut song on the label being Gunpoint, a dubstep song released in 2012. Some of their more popular songs on Monstercat are Razor Sharp (with Tristam) and Disconnected, the latter of which was the most-viewed song on the Monstercat YouTube channel, before it was overtaken by Tristam & Braken's Flight. Monstercat uploads # Gunpoint #* March 5, 2012 # Disconnected #* May 23, 2012 # Pressure Cooker #* June 20, 2012 # Rocktronik #* July 20, 2012 # Fire in the Hole #* August 20, 2012 # Self Destruct #* October 10, 2012 # We Are One (feat. Splitbreed) #* February 1, 2013 # Razor Sharp (with Tristam) #* May 1, 2013 # We Are One (feat. Splitbreed) (Droptek Remix) #* May 12, 2013 # Guilty Pleasures EP (Minimix) #* June 24, 2013 # FrainBreeze #* August 30, 2013 # This Is Not the End (with Krewella) #* September 18, 2013 # Coffins (with MisterWives) #* December 24, 2013 # Bassline Kickin #* January 15, 2014 # Bassline Kickin (Dzeko & Torres Remix) #* February 19, 2014 # Hero (feat. Elizaveta) #* March 17, 2014 # Hero (feat. Elizaveta) (Stonebank Remix) #* May 9, 2014 # Hero (feat. Elizaveta) (Teminite Remix) #* May 30, 2014 # Here It Comes #* June 9, 2014 # New Style #* July 23, 2014 # Badboi #* August 18, 2014 # Emergency #* October 13, 2014 # Here It Comes (Snavs & Toby Green Remix) #* November 17, 2014 # Bring the Madness (with Excision, feat. Mayor Apeshit) #* January 19, 2015 # Bring the Madness (with Excision, feat. Mayor Apeshit) (Noisestorm Remix) #* March 23, 2015 # Try This #* April 3, 2015 # Swamp Thing #* June 15, 2015 # Get On Up (with Jauz) #* August 21, 2015 # Just Like That (feat. Johnny Graves) #* October 9, 2015 # Emoji #* October 19, 2015 # Pink Cloud (feat. Max Collins) (Music Video) #* October 23, 2015 # Emoji VIP (Music Video) #* December 8, 2015 # Downhearted (feat. Jonny Rose) (Topi Remix) #* January 19, 2016 # Just Like That (feat. Johnny Graves) (Rusko Remix) #* January 20, 2016 # Heartbit (feat. Tia) #* February 14, 2016 # All Alone (with Grabbitz) #* March 16, 2016 # Heartbit VIP (feat. Tia Simone) #* April 19, 2016 # Superstar (with NGHTMRE, feat. Krewella) #* May 27, 2016 # Superstar (with NGHTMRE, feat. Krewella) (Music Video) #* May 31, 2016 # Weaponize (with MIU) #* June 17, 2016 # Blackout #* July 6, 2016 # Deep in the Night (with Snails) #* August 31, 2016 # BAMF #* October 5, 2016 # Melodymania #* December 5, 2016 # Go Berzerk (with Quiet Disorder) #* January 13, 2017 # Deep in the Night (with Snails) (Barely Alive Remix) #* March 3, 2017 # Deep in the Night (with Snails) (Muzzy Remix) #* March 7, 2017 # Move That Body (with Quiet Disorder) #* April 12, 2017 # Speed of Light (Andy C Remix) (Music Video) #* May 2, 2017 # Talk About It (feat. Desirée Dawson) (Virtual Riot Remix) #* May 16, 2017 # Extraordinary (with Spyker, feat. Elizaveta) #* July 10, 2017 # Move That Body (with Quiet Disorder) (Soltan Remix) #* August 16, 2017 # Heaven Let Us Down (feat. Koda) #* October 23, 2017 # Just Dance (feat. Tia Simone) #* December 8, 2017 # Disconnected VIP (feat. Desirée Dawson) #* December 20, 2017 # Supersonic (feat. Chimeric) #* January 15, 2018 # Bring Me Joy (with lug00ber) #* February 5, 2018 # Party Freaks (feat. Anna Yvette) #* April 2, 2018 # Purple People Eater #* July 23, 2018 # OSCar #* July 24, 2018 # Escape (with Dion Timmer) #* July 25, 2018 # Harpoon (with Knife Party) (Music Video) #* July 26, 2018 # Steel #* July 27, 2018. # Gunslinga (feat. MC Mota) (Lyric Video) #* March 7, 2019 # Back To Me #* May 6, 2019 # MOSHI (with Tokyo Machine) #* July 11, 2019 # Exterminate #* September 30, 2019 # Solo (feat. Maria Lynn) #* October 1, 2019 # Computa Hakka (feat. Ragga Twins) #* October 3, 2019 # Crying Shame (feat. NERVO) Category:Artists Category:Pegboard Nerds discography Category:Electro Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:House artists Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged Category:Disciple artists Category:OWSLA artists Category:Spinnin artists Category:Lowly Palace artists Category:Proximity artists Category:Rottun Recordings artists Category:Kannibalen artists